The present invention relates to an analog watch, more specifically to a wrist watch, having watch and dial means as well as motor-driven actuating means and battery in one housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,655, it has already been proposed to provide a digital watch with a dosimeter circuit arrangement so as to make it possible for everybody to obtain concrete data on the current radiation exposure in one's environment in a handy manner.
However, the development of such digital watches came to a standstill because it was not possible to accommodate the extensive circuitry means for measuring and indicating, especially a nuclear radiation, in the housing of the digital watch, even though LCD displays used to indicate data already form integrated components of such watches.
Moreover, since digital watches are no longer very popular on the market and analog watches have regained significantly in impedance, it is now the object of the present invention to provide an analog watch, more specifically a wrist watch, which aside from its usual timer functions is capable of exactly measuring and indicating existing nuclear radiation.